Last thoughts
by Alice Thompkins
Summary: Samara knew she would die....


Hi. Read this. Please. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_I don't suppose I've always been evil. _I thought, looking down in the black abyss of the well. _It's so dark…_

I looked up. A horse playfully ran through the field. My eyes narrowed.  _I hate the horses…_ Then, I remembered how I got out of Eola. I quit concentrating on the horse. _I don't want them to send me back to that place…_

I opened my mouth and started to sing. That would keep my mind off of those filthy beasts. 

"Here we go," I sang, holding my notes perfectly. If my mother taught me anything, it was how to sing. _Of course, I taught _her _some things as well. _I smirked. 

_Mommy is crazy. Daddy is scared. The horses are dying. _I thought, happily. _Everyone gets their punishment. _

"The world is spinning," I continued to sing. The world started to spin. 

_A vision. _(A/N I don't know whether or not Samara had visions but I'm going to assume she did.) 

_Mommy was behind me. I was at the well, wearing the same thing that I was wearing now. _

_"Isn't beautiful here, Samara?" She cooed. I didn't answer. _

_"So peaceful," She sighed. "I know things will get better." _

_And, then, my mother threw a plastic bag over my head. _

_I struggled. _

_I couldn't breathe. _

_Everything was blurry. _

_Dizzy…_

_"All I ever wanted was you," My mommy said, throwing me into the well. _

_And, all I could see was black. _

My eyes snapped open. I had, during my vision, finished my song. _Mommy's going to kill me, _I realized. My vision always happened. 

I started to shake. 

Not with fear but with anger. 

_She _wants_ to kill_ _me, _I thought, clenching my fist. I heard her, coming up behind me. _This was it. _

"Isn't it beautiful here, Samara?" Mommy cooed. 

I had to act fast. 

I looked into the well. The darkness now seemed friendly. In the well, I could see _something. _

It was like a vision. 

_A ring. _

_Blood on water. _

_My chair from my room. _

_Mommy brushing her hair, in a mirror_

_Me suddenly moving the mirror, with my powers. _

_Mommy smiling at the place where the mirror had been. _

_A nail. A single drop of blood fell down it. _

_Daddy looking out of my old room's window. _

_The edge of the Moesko harbor. _

_A thing with a...an...intestine coming out of its mouth. _

_My face covered with plastic as my mother killed me. _

_A burning tree. The same tree that was on top of the hill, near this well. _

_A crescent moon shaped figure.  _

_Someone's fingernail beginning torn off by the bloody nail. _

_Maggots. _

_Bodies. _

_A centipede slowly moving a chair from a table. _

_A goat, or a dog with a stubby tail walking into the barn. My barn. _

_Seven fingers writhing in a box.(_A/N Yes, it is seven)

_The burning tree._

_My face covered in plastic. _

_Mommy looking at me, turning away from her mirror. _

_My old room's window. _

_My chair spinning upside down. _

_The ladder I used to get to my room, standing up against a blank wall. _

_A horse lying on the beach. Dead. _

_Mommy jumping off the edge of Moesko harbor. Committing suicide. _

_The ladder falling. I knew this image. Daddy had pushed my ladder down, when I first moved into the barn. _

_The ring. _

_The ladder landing on the ground. _

_The well. _

I didn't move. 

I was happy now. 

Mommy was going to die. 

_But, I had to die first. _

"So peaceful," Mommy said, toying with the plastic. I could hear it, even if my Mommy was behind me.  She sighed. "I know things will get better." 

She threw the plastic over my head. 

At first, I struggled.

Then, I let my body go limp. 

Mommy wasn't satisfied. 

_She took a rock from the well, and bashed it against my head. _

Everything went black. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

When, I woke up, I was in the well. 

The bottom of the well. 

Mommy was slowly closing it. 

_The crescent shaped moon figure_

I watched in horror_. _I misinterpreted the images I my vision. 

The well closed up. 

Light went around the lid forming…

 _The ring. _

My nose started to bleed. 

Mommy didn't kill me. 

But, the well would. 

_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

**Well, what did you think? **

**Review? **

**Please? **

**If you don't review I'll have to send Samara on you.**

**Technically, you just watched the tape. **

**Or read it. **

**Expect a phone call.  **

"Seven days…" 

**How to save yourself? **

**Review. **

**Don't believe me?  **

**Try it. **

**Samara wants friends.**

**You are just what she wants. **

**Review. **


End file.
